A Chance to Change
by December Writing Dragon
Summary: Aided by some alcohol, Ivan and Gilbert find themselves discussing some grim thoughts that plague their minds. It may not always be possible to completely fix the wrongs of the past, but for them, there is always time to guide themselves toward a happier future. Oneshot.


Written for a tumblr prompt based around "do you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?" This is my first time writing Russia and Prussia together, so feedback would be very helpful!

 **A Chance to Change**

The alcohol was loosening his tongue, making him more open to things he'd previously never allow. For example, sitting beside Russia as the two downed shot after shot of some cheap drink neither particularly cares for. Stranger still was the morose banter between the two.

"Would you just leave already?" Prussia hissed to his bar stool neighbor. Russia merely smiled and shook his head.

"I came here to drink. And I am not done. If my presence bothers you-" he gestured grandly toward the exit.

Prussia gave a derisive snort. "As if. I was here first."

"Ah, a concept of ownership you did not care about years ago."

"If you're talking about the lake-"

"Of course I am. Although, was that not in the name of faith? So perhaps it is slightly different."

"I didn't want your land anyway,"

"No, that is best, since apparently you could not last very long without almost drowning."

"I didn't though, did I?"

"No. I pulled you from those icy waters before that could happen."

"Shut your mouth, would you?"

And so it went, back and forth, for much of the evening. Prussia let out a scowl, slamming his fist on the counter and demanding the bill.

Russia raised a pale eyebrow. "You seem off, comrade."

"Nothing you'd understand," Prussia muttered bitterly, rifling through his wallet.

"Try me," Russia offered, smile still in place.

Another scowl. "West always acts like he has such a huge responsibility with me hanging around. I'm the older brother- what's he got to worry about, huh?" He turned to face the Slav. "Not that you'd know the feeling. You have two other siblings. You're a younger brother."

"And I often fear it's wished there was no brother," Russia admitted softly. His lips were pressed in a hard line as he regarded Prussia with impassive violet eyes.

"It is," Prussia promised. "I wish it every day."

"It is not really your wishes I worry about. I have gone to my sisters and begged for forgiveness, apologized for hours. They were accepted. But sometimes I worry…"

Prussia's pale brow was furrowed. He was looking at Russia with the smallest shred of understanding. For the moment, they seemed to have some similarity to bond over. "So, what, you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?" he ventured.

Russia nodded, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "Or, almost more than that, I worry that others think that. I am sure they do. You admitted as much just now."

"Ja, you were listening." Prussia took a swig from his drink. "Well, family is different, at least. I hope. But I guess with the way West is acting, maybe he wishes he didn't have a burdensome older brother to cater to."

"He did not use those words, surely?"

"No. He's too proper for that. But-"

"Perhaps it's just because he cares so much?"

"Odd way of showing it," Prussia countered, rising from his stool. Russia followed suit, slapping some bills onto the counter.

"Siblings are strange. We are all strange. We have to live with things humans only have one lifetime to experience."

"Yeah, well…so, your sisters got a nice gushy apology- when do I get one?" Prussia asked with a hint of a smirk.

Russia smiled. It was a different, more serene smile than before. "Not today. Maybe when I hear one from you."

"Guess neither of us should hold our breath then."

"Nyet," Russia agreed. Then, suddenly, "but, you do know…I-"

"Yeah, I know. And me too."

Russia stilled, then nodded. He tipped his hat amicably. "We should do this again, Prussia."

"Hah, if I want to barf."

Russia let out a laugh before sweeping past him, out the door, and into the night, leaving Prussia feeling a strange mix of hollow and inspired. His hand done into his coat pocket, producing his phone.

"Hey, West," he greeted when his brother picked up.


End file.
